I'm Too Young!
by Cammygrl
Summary: What happens when Sammy hears something that'll change her life? The real question? Is it for better? Or worse? Epic-louge is up! It's complte! YAY! R&R!
1. Prolouge

**proglue**

my life was as normal as, well, as normal as a 15 year old girl's life could be. i was living with my dad, my 19 year old sister- who was moving out soon-and my 18 year old brother, who had no clue what he wanted to do with his life yet. i had my 3 best friends, plus some, and my boyfriend Casey.

now notice, everything there is past tense, that's because that's what my life _used _to be. it used to be that way, until the night. until the night, that i slept with casey.

i should've known.

i should've known it would affect, and change my whole life.

and for the rest of it.

the real question?

the real question was-

is it for better? or worse?


	2. not feeling so well and telling

**Disclaimer: All charecters belong to WVD, except the doctor, sammys dad, shaya, stephanie and zack.**

**chapter 1: not feeling so well and telling**

**H**udon says that no matter your age- young or old- a person can do anything. when he first told me that, i believed him. until i started getting sick; i had to skip _school _because of how i was feeling, and my dad even took time off work to try and make me better.

but after a week of trying to put up with my impatient yelling; he finally called a doctor and arranged an appointment. he dropped me off at the office, and went to work for the first time that week.

"samantha keyes!" the doctor called, i stood up, and in one smooth motion, glided over to the doctor, "hello, samantha, im doctor tramonto. **(A/N btw, **_**tramonto **_**is italin for sunset) **but you can just call me carrie, alright? now please, tell me whats wrong," she lead me to a room with a number 12 on it.

"i feel _horrible!_ every morning when i wake up, i have to literally _run _to the bathroom because i have to puke. the _strangest _cravings..my dad is actually _scared _of me, thats how much ive been yelling; which probably effects my sore throat. my back sorta hurts and...well ya. i mean, im _never _like this. i never yell at people... _unless _its heather acosta but to everyone else? never! i think my friends think ive gone maniac and-" she stopped scribbling notes and pressed a finger to my lips, in a gusture to silence me.

"alright. i want to do a few tests on you." she did a bunch of random tests on me, and finally told me to sit down on the table after changing into my normal clothes. "alright. ive come to a conclusion. now, this might..." she winced a bit, "_scare _you...after all. you _are _still very young."

i gave an exasperated sigh, "all right. what is it?" she stood up straight and tall; she seemed full of confidence. i wish _i _could be like that, i attempted to sit up straight like her, but it hurt too much.

"youre pregnant." i sure didnt see that coming...i actually fell _off _the table, she helped me stand up again, "you ok?" she asked nervously, my hormones suddenly kicked in,

"_ok? im __**15**__ i cant be pregnant! im too young!_" my eyes darted from her to down to myself, then looked back up at her.

"hun, im sorry! its not exactly a choice, youre just stuck with it. perhaps you need some time to think it over?"

"um, yeah. thatd be great. but what will i _do?_" i inquired, she lead me out the door and down the hall. she stopped at the door that lead to the waiting room,

"first, you need to tell your parents, and the father of the child," she instructed, "assuming you know who that is?" i nodded and motioned for her to contiue. "and second, you need to come see me again so i can give you some information, and the name of a good ultrascanner. alright?" still shocked at what had happened in the last 5 minutes, i nodded. "are you free on saturday at say...1?" she asked after leading me out the door and to the check-in desk.

"um, yeah. sure." she scribbled more on her clipboard and nodded,

"alright, ill see you then, but until then, do what i told you to do, and take care of yourself. understood?"

"yes ma'am." anger flashed in her eyes,

"carrie, rememeber?" i sighed,

"im sorry. this is just so overwhelming, i just forgot. carrie. right." she smiled a sickly sweet smile,

"its fine, hun just dont forget again, huh?" she made a gesture that said, 'we're done you can leave now.' i muttered out a bye, and called marissa to pick me up.

"get holly and dot too! tell them to meet at my house _now!_" she spent no time arguing, she knew how id been for the past week.

fifteen minutes later, my 3 best friends and i were sitting on my couch eating ice cream. they had milkshakes, and i had the carton in one hand, and a spoon in another.

"well...?" holly started, "what happened?" she finished, i swallowed a gulp of chocolate ice cream,

"well. i went to the doctor, right? she did a bunch of tests on me. im pregnant." i threw out casually...apparently 'casual' didnt work for them. their jaws dropped to the ground,

"_excuse me?_" dot managed to get out, i nodded in confermation, they began to sputter things that made _no _sense. i blinked and the doorbell rang.

"does casey know?" marissa asked as i stood, my mouth moved from side to side,

"no, so if thats him, not a word understand? ill tell him myself. somehow." i opened the door, i was right. it was casey, i forced a smile and moved to allow him to come in, "hey casey." i said uneasily,

"hey," he cocked his head at me, "something wrong?" i shook my head hastily, and closed the door behind him. from behind him, i made a hand across throat gesture to my friends, they waved me off easily.

i offered him the carton of ice cream, "you want some?" i asked, he laughed,

"sammy, there's like one bite left in there! you can have it. i dont want any." i peered into the carton; he was right. i finished off the last bite, and rinsed the carton before recycling it, marissa finally finished her milkshake and washed it.

"hey sammy? we have to get going, alright?" marissa whispered in my ear,

"alright. ill call you later ok?" they slipped out, and i leaned against the counter and faced casey. his beautiful brown eyes were full of worry,

"so...you wanna tell me whats going on? youve been sick for the past _week_," i shivered at the word 'sick,' then sighed. i had to tell him at some point...sooner than later right? so why not now? _because your _parents _dont even know yet, sammy!_ i debated, _just _tell _him! it shouldnt be _that _hard, right?_

i took him by the wrist and lead him upstairs where my room was, we both sat side by side on my bed. he looked at me expectingly, i cleared my throat and began to speak,

"do you remember 2 weeks ago? when i came to your house and your dad wasnt there?" he closed his eyes and thought back, he got it in an instant. he was too smart,

"yeah, so?" i tried not to let the hormones take over and cause me to yell,

"not _so._ it made me _pregnant, _casey!" trust me, the way i was saying it; well i wasnt exactly happy. i turned away as soon as i said it, regrettig my words, i could feel his stare on me.

"are. you. serious." i nodded sadly, he stood and began to pace back and forth. finally he let out a scream of frusteration, "_sammy, youre 15! and im only 16! we're not ready for this!"_ he yelled,

"i know," i whispered, my voice was barley audible, he went back to his pacing,

"do your parents know?" i shook my head,

"not yet. they havent even been _home _yet after my dad took me. ill tell them. tonight." tears glistened my eyes, "are you going to leave me?" his head snapped up and he sat down next to me.

he put a comforting arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "no. of course not...it just surprised me, that's all." he wiped the tears away from my eyes and i rested my head on his shouder.

"we need to tell your dad and stephanie **(caseys stepmom)** too, you know?" i looked up into his eyes,

"Yeah we can do that tomorrow." i let out a half sigh, half groan, we both lie down on my bed. my head rested on his chest, and his arm was still around me.

"what are we going to do? we're too young!" i exclaimed,

"i dunno. i mean, we got 9 months...right?"

"yeah..." he licked his lips before continuing,

"well, we'll just have to figure something out before those 9 months finish."

"what about _now?_" he shrugged, and pressed his face into my hair,

"what do you wanna do?" i pressed my lips to his, a few minutes later, he was laying on top of me, we were both breathing heavily. "when i said that, i meant like we could go rent a movie or something." i cocked my head at him, and rested my head against the hands that were running through my hair.

"well...we could do that too. but my dad'll probably be home soon, so... well that means ill have to tell him." he turned off of me, and brushed the hair out of my face, and right on cue, the garage opened from downstairs.

ok, so ill admit it. i panicked, i was _not _ready to tell the 5th and 6th person today, and i was _extremely _worried at how theyd react. i mean, they _are _my parents... casey stood and helped me stand up.

"come on. we _do _have to tell them."

"youre right," i sighed, "lets go,"

he stopped me and kissed my lips ever so lightly, "come on...we can do this. together. right?" i nodded and jumped onto his back. he carried me downstairs where we met my parents an siblings. i slid off of caseys back and looked uneasily at him,

"sammy!" my dad hugged me then pulled back and gave me a once-over, "how are ya feeling? what happened at your appointment?" i gave casey that uneasy look again, he motioned for me to continue.

i took his hand and he squeezed it, "actually...thats what i need to talk to you about."

"alright. shaya, zack, go do your homework. or something." we walked into his office, casey and i both stayed close to the door; incase we had a sudden need to bolt. with casey still gripping my hand, i took a deep breath and spilled,

"im pregnant," casey and i both winced at their expressions,

"_what?"_ my dad exclaimed, his head dropped into his hands, "_wonderful!_" he groaned.

my mother, on the other hand, was estatic. she hugged me super tight, "sammy that _is _wonderful! ill be a grandmother! even if i _am _a bit too young, but...still!" she exclaimed, "now you and casey leave; ill take care of him," she jerked her head towards my dad.

we exited the office, casey opened his mouth to say something; but i pressed my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"shaya, zack. come out. _now._" after a second, i tapped my foot impatiently, "i mean it! i know youre there." they both stepped out from behind the wall. i crossed my arms, "care to explain?" shaya looked at zack expectingly,

"well you _see, _sammy." he began smoothly, "we were just _so_ worried about you, that we-" i cut him off,

"pl-ease zack. dont think ill fall for _that _sharade. the _truth_."...and he fled. i rolled my eyes and walked casey to the door. he swung the hand that was interwined with mine,

"ok." he sighed exsasperantly, "last of all, we have to tell _my dad." _i pulled a face,

"now?" i complained, he pulled me to his car where he drove us to his house. we decided to wait till tomorrow since it was already getting late. i texted my dad telling him id be spending the night at caseys house. and after a quick hi to warren, we went straight to sleep in caseys bed.

the next morning, i woke up to the horrible symptom of...morning sickness. i woke casey up and we casually walked downstairs to the kitchen. we found a few snacks, then set off to find warren and stephanie.

we found his dad and stephanie in the office. they were both studying scripts for a movie theyd be in (shes an actress too) and stephanie was drinking a yoplait smoothie while practicing. stephanie dropped her script as soon as she saw me and ran to me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"sammy! oh my god, im so proud of you, you know that? im _so _excited!" she began hopping up and down while casey and i stared at her in a super confused way.

"hey...steph? whats happened that i havent been informed of?" casey asked, she looked between me, and him a few times before asking me,

"you didnt tell him?" i blinked,

"im with him on this one. i have _no _clue what youre talking about..." warren stood then and said the most surprising-wait, make that _second _most surprising sentance in my life.

"well you _are _pregnant aren't you?" casey and i both looked at each other, then back at him,

"how...?" casey tried,

"yeah, howd you...? but thats...how..?" he laughed,

"been throught it twice. i know the symptoms," he smirked and jutted his chin up, "congrats for all its worth though..."

ok, so i _probably _shouldve kown. i mean, he _is _right. he had to go through it twice...but somewhere along the way, i guess i never really thought of him getting it in the snap of a finger.

"anything else you guys wanted?" we managed to shake our heads despite our shock, and walk back to the kitchen. i pulled myself up on the counter, and casey sat next to me,

"i never knew your dad was so..._smart._" he scoffed,

"neither did i, _trust_ _me._ i _live _with the guy." i laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

my head felt like a traffic jam was going on in there combined with all of the homework ive ever had. i rested my head on caseys shoulder, he slung an arm around my shoulders as we got lost in our own thoughts about having our own child.


	3. Month 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to WVD.**

**Month 1 and Month 2**

**E**ver since id gotten pregnant, ive been fighting with everyone over...ok, dont laugh, because i _am _pregnant, and a pregnancy _can _change a person- nothing. seriously, i could get mad over _nothing._

currently, i was fighting with casey over wether or not we should tell heather. i was completly against it, but he was all for it.

"no!" i screamed,

"yes! sammy she'll find out anyway, shes not dumb! and when she _does _she'll be even _more _mad then if we tell her now!" i stomped my foot childeshly before letting out a scream and stomped out of his room to my brothers car that id borrowed.

casey followed me and spun me around before i could get in the car, "where are you going? huh? you cant just argue with people when you dont get your way, then ignore them 'till they give in!" i pushed him away and climbed into the drivers seat, i drove away before he could do anything else.

when i got to marissas, i explained to my friends what happened while scrounging through her kitchen for cherries and chocolate sauce. when i found them, id finished my story and had proceeded to pour a glob of chocolate sauce on a plate to assist my cherries. they stared at me as i offered them some,

''so? what should i do?" i asked as i took the plate back to their disgusted shaking of heads. marissa attempted to control her temper,

"what should you _do?_ _tell her! _thats what you should do!" she yelled, i put my empty plate in the sink,

"no. because she doesnt deserve to know." i huffed, "to think i thought you could help me." i drove home, ignoring my calls as i did.

for the 2 weeks i ignored casey. he called me, texted me, emailed me, he even came to see me a few times. but i just persistently locked the door before he could come up, that is, until friday. it was the day that id marked as 1 month pregnant, and i was online chatting with marissa about my problem.

until my bedroom door opened.

i figured it was just my dad or zack, maybe even shaya coming to visit. so i didnt look up immediatly. before i could look up, i heard the door close and in the corner of my eye i could see casey walking towards me.

"well?" i snapped, "what do _you _want?" he stepped back, shocked at my mean, abnormal tone that i normally only saved for heather.

"what do i _want?_ sammy, we need to talk. so put your computer away and look at me. _now._" he demanded, i sent a quick departing message to marissa and closed my laptop, shoving it out of the way. i looked up at caseys furious expression and relized that it was his turn to get what he wanted.

i looked down from his steel gaze guiltily, he crossed his arms, but didnt say anything. _i have to start_, i thought to myself, i slapped my hands into my face and sighed. "_alright!_" i exclaimed, looking up again, "im sorry, if you really want to, we can tell her. and ill try to get better at not yelling and always having my way."

i looked up into his eyes that had sofened, and went back to the beautiful caring eyes i so loved. i stood up and his arms dropped to his side,

"so? do you forgive me for how i acted?" i asked. wordlessly, he pulled me into an embrace. i rested my head on his chest, and he pulled out his ringing phone.

"hello?" he listened for a minute, "oh, i forgot! sorry! ill be there in a few." he listened again, "really?...cool! thanks dad!...uh, yeah. soon. sure. 'k, bye." he snapped his phone shut and looked down at me. he pulled me down into a laying position on the bed, and began to stroke my hair,

"baby, i have to go to florida with my family because heather's going to look at a boarding school there. we have family there we'll be staying with and heathers friend _was _going to come, but there was a change of plans. my dad said if its ok with your parents, you could come. he already has the extra ticket so..." he looked at me with his pleading brown eyes.

i kissed the tip of his nose and sat up, "im all for it. lemme just ask my dad." i began to stand up but he pulled me back down,

"your dad went shopping, and the plane leaves in an hour so just call him." i called my dad and managed to get his permission, casey threw together a suitcase of clothes for me and lead me to his car.

casey drove us to his house where his dad, stephanie and heather were waiting. heathers mouth gaped open when she saw me sitting in the passenger seat; she began to yell at warren. he heald up a hand and said something-and by the way he said it, it looked a bit..._threatening_.

casey had to fight with his dad to get permission to drive us all to the airport; warren finally gave in, sliding into the backseat next to stephanie and heather. i offered for him to sit in front, but he politely declined. i could see heather giving me the evil eye as i turned around in my seat and allowed casey to start the car.

when we made it to the airport, i started freaking out because id forgotten my passport and my cell phone. casey-like the super annoying person he can be at times- stood, watching me freak out. after the amusment had worn off, he produced my passport and cell phone from his pocket- he was lucky stephanie wouldnt let me hurt him for doing that to me.

after going through security and finding our gate, stephanie and i left the acostas to sit in the leather chairs while we went in search of gum. seeing how i couldnt decide between 2 different flavors of _5 _gum, i bought both.

when we met the the boys and heather back at the gate, it was time to board the plane. casey interwined our fingers together and we lead the way onto the plane,

"casey, our seat row numbers are D16 and D15; now since there's no such thing as 5 seats in a row on a plane, ill be right behind you guys, alright?" casey took the window seat, i sat next to him, with stephanie on my left, and heather on hers.

after we were buckled up and settled in, i took caseys arm and pulled it around my shoulders, then i rested my head back and relaxed.

"hey sammy?" casey whispered in my ear, i turned my attention from the text i was preparing to send to marissa, to casey.

"hmm?"

"you know heather knows, right?" i nodded, not really paying attention, and sent the text to marissa.

"wait, what?" i hissed, fully processing what hed just said. he pulled a face,

"uh, yeah. there was lots of restraining in the process, ill tell you that much." he kissed me on the cheek, "just be lucky you weren't the one to tell her and _i _did it for you." i glared at him,

"do you expect _me _to tell everyone? 'cause you're part of this too." i warned,

"yeah, well, i have to tell the 2 most dangerous people- heather, and my mom." alright, so it _did _make sense that i guess he was _sort of _helping...emphisis on _sort of._ after all, he _was _telling the 2 people who _could _murder me in my sleep...

"alright, _fine._ so we're even. for _now._" i sent him a death glare, he stared into my eyes until i broke the contact to peck him on the lips.

he huffed and stephanie squealed in delight as the plane too off, my stomach felt like it was all jumbled up as i gripped caseys arm tightly. my nails dug into his arm, and i buried my face in his shirt; trying not to let the plane's take off upset my stomach. his arm wrapped around my waist as stephanie tapped my shoulder,

"sammy i have the _perfect _name! if its a girl of course..." i groaned and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "has she ever been on a plane before?" she asked casey,

"yes, but she hates take offs. its even worse for her now that shes pregnant..." i managed to survive the take-off of the plane without puking, but when i finally let go of caseys arm, it had red marks because of my nails.

great. now i was turning into heather with the whole nails thing.

during the plane ride, stephanie, heather and i looked in a book of names- that stephanied bought in the store where i got my gum- for a name for the baby. yes, heather helped. it started out with just me and stephanie, but then i guess heather got into it and began to help us.

"what about...lilliana!" stephanie gasped, casey sighed and pulled the book out of her hands. he began flipping through pages, and finally handed it back to her.

"start looking for _boy _names, huh? im sorta sick of hearing girl names." we all began to whine our protests to casey, he groaned, "daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" warrens head popped up from beind us when he heard his call,

"yup?" everyone began to talk at once, he heald up a hand to stop us. "all i caught in that was: casey, book, names, girl and boy. so what happened? _one at a time!_" he emphisised his last sentence, casey and i immediatly began talking at the same time again. "does this have to do with the book?" we both nodded, and he snatched it out of stephanie's hands.

"this is staying with me until we land. understand?" i huffed and leaned back up against casey,

"not fair." i muttered to no one inparticular. i could feel casey smiling triamphantly; i stuck my tongue out at him childishly, then whined,

"_now _what are we supposed to do?" his triamphant smile faded as he thought of that. he whipped around towards his dad,

"dad! youve _gotta _give that back to them!" he said, desperatly. "theyll whine the _whole _way there if you dont!" thats all it took.

the book was out...

and back in my hands again. stephanie and i high-fived and found our marked page.

_3 hours later_

"sammy...sammy...come on, baby, wake up." my eyes instinctively fluttered open. casey helped me sit upright as i looked at my surroundings. people were exitedly rushing around, grabbing bags, and running off the airplane to grab a taxi, or another airplane.

i furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "where are we?" out of the corner of my eye, i saw stephanie waking heather up. the _book of baby names _was resting in my lap, but when i sat up; it slid off and onto the floor. casey snatched it up and answered,

"florida. come on... we need to get going." we packed up the few things we had (with us at least) into our backpacks then walked to the carsoul. heather had, like, 3 bags; while everyone else had _1._ after managing to find all 7 bags, we walked out the spinny doors, and ended up outside.

i was really just following, i had _no _clue what we were doing, or where we were going. and since just sort of mingling and feeling a bit lost, was driving me _insane, _i finally had to ask.

"warren...what are we doing?" casey answered before his dad could,

"waiting for someone to come and pick us up." my eyes widened,

"someone? _someone!_ what on earth is that supposed to mean?" i exclaimed, casey laughed and explained it in a different way,

"no, not just anyone, baby. when i say someone, i mean like, my uncle or something. they were supposed to come pick us up but..." he looked out into the sea of cars, "well maybe they forgot?" he suggested. i huffed and interwined my fingers with casey, then leaned against him and said,

"well if they forgot, or didnt. wouldnt it be better in all ways to just rent a car?" everyone looked at warren, silence filled our little circle until heather finally agreed,

"im with sammy on this one. it _does _make sense. i dunno about you daddy, but i dont wanna spend the night at an airport."

_smart move, heather._ i thought, very _smart move using the 'daddy.' he's more liable to agree that way..._ everyone was staring at him in a pleading way,

"alrighht..i guess it _would _be better. ill be back in a few minutes with a car." we all pumped our fists and high-fived. ten minutes later, he pulled up in a van, when i looked at the back, casey immediatly recognized it as a honda. dont ask why. because i _really _dont know. oh well... boys will be boys, right?

we all climbed in, claiming seats, throwing our suitcases in the trunk and finally speeding off towards what i was guessing, was their families house. stephanie sat in the middle seat with me, casey in the back, heather got shotgun, and of course, warren got to drive. i asked if i could, but he said there was no _way _he was trusting me with a rental car.

so i sat in the back with stephanie. which wasnt bad. she was a really good person to talk to, really creative. the ride was _really _long. eventually, stephanie fell asleep, and i moved to the back with casey so that i could try and sleep.

scratch that.

just sleep.

hey, cut me some slack, pregancy makes people tired. and i have a feeling its only going to get worse when this little guy starts to _kick._ who would want to kick their mother?

oh, wait. me.

or casey.

well...we have... _bad_ mothers. it makes sense, right?

anyway, so when casey shook me awake once again, we were pulling up to a _huge _house that looked...half victorian, half greek. and honestly? i couldnt help but stare. i mean, it _was _beautiful. stephanie couldnt either. she hadnt met any of these people yet...so i was lucky considering i wouldnt be the only one.

casey shook us out of our trance and helped us out of the car; we were going to grab our bags, but warren insist we leave them and come see the house and everyone else first. casey dropped my hand and slid his arm around my waist instead; kissing me lightly on the cheek, he lead me up the stairs to the door. warren rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, i heard a pounding noise; probably someone coming down the stairs.

the door swung open, revealing a teenage boy with messy hair and a woman standing a few feet behind him, the woman was holding a duster, and dusting a glass table that stood in the hall. she wore an apron over a dress that looked like something that a pioneer would were. "warren!" her face showed a shocked expression, "oh, im so sorry! i forgot!" she ushered us inside and closed the door behind us; the teenage boy had disappeared. probably back upstairs. the woman lead us into the living room and called out, "kyle!"

warren plopped down on the couch next to stephanie (who was next to me, and naturally casey was on the other side) and said, "you dont need to bother him savannah, isnt he working anyway?" a man emerged from behind a glass door, and his mouth formed an 'o' when he saw us.

"nonsense! he was supposed to pick you up anyway! and why _did _you forget, kyle?" he sputtered an exuse that wasnt audible,

"im sorry, warren! it completely slipped my mind! howd you guys get here anyway?"

"daddy! theres a strange car outside!" a little girl- probably the age of two or three- cascaded down the stairs, along with a huge group of other kids, whoms ages were an array. stephanie leaned towards me and whispered,

"this is weird." i giggled,

"i agree. its like when casey met _my _side of the family." from next to me, casey objected quickly,

"no way! meeting _your _family was worse!" he exclaimed, "your cousin tricked me!" heather began to laugh loudly at caseys words,

"theyre related to _sammy!_ and she plays tricks on me _all _the time!" i backtracked,

"wai-wai-wait! i do _not!_ _you _start it. i finish it! _thats _how it goes. and as for matt...well he was just playing casey. you dont have to hold a grudge on _everyone else _just for that." he snorted and sunk in his seat,

"riiight. just playing. yet if _i _did that id get in trouble from you." he muttered. his dad scoffed,

"the three of you get in _enough _trouble. lets see...now how many times have you been in the principals office, this year?" i gave him my deluxe glare,

"43." i whispered, looking down at my hands, that was it. casey cracked up when he heard me,

"fourty...fourty _three, _sammy?" i gave him a death glare worse than the one id just given his dad,

"caaasey!" i whined, "its not _my _fault heather always tries to ruin my life and always fails." heathers face turned redder than her hair and a tomato put together. not that id _say _that. thatd be like looking for a death wish if i told her that,

"for your information, i do not _always _fail. i _did _ruin the sluggers cup didnt i?" she smiled proudly,

"you didnt _just _ruin that for sammy. you ruined it for _everyone...remember?_" casey asked. she sunk in her seat as well, and crossed her arms childishly. warren stood and stretched,

"well...no matter how much trouble you 3 have made, what do you say to going to find rooms?" casey and heather looked at each other and- after casey dropped his hold on my waist- they both raced up the stairs like theyre life depended on it.

stephanie and i looked at each other than warren, sighing he said,

"they always compete for the best rooms." he explained.

compete didnt begin to describe it, when we made it upstairs, we found them both arguing with each other- probably over a room. heather raised her hand to slap casey, but i grabbed her hand, and rested my other hand on caseys chest- a movement causing them both to silence immediatly.

"if either- or both- of you tell me that you are fighting over a _room, _i will scream. and i promise, it wont be pretty." they looked away and i continued, "there has got to be at least 50 bedrooms in this house. why do you both have to go for the same one, huh?" naturally they both began to talk at the same time again.

"_QUIET!_" warren yelled, they immediatly zipped up, and he continued, "whos turn is it?"

"heathers." casey muttered,

"then _why _are you fighting? your acting like 2 year olds! if its heathers turn, then its heathers turn! she gets first pick." he lectured, heather opened the door to the room, and i could see casey smile triumphantly.

but why?

he was just fighting over that room...

"lets go." he whispered, grabbing my hand, he lead me down the hall, and up a flight of stairs.

down one more hall and...

a door stood at the end of the hall. casey opened it, and revealed a _beautiful _room.

it had a _huge _window that filled one side of the wall, it was painted a lime green, and in the middle of the room was a queen bed. spinning around, i flopped down on the bed,

"why were you fighting for the room down there when you can have _this?_" i exclaimed, he shrugged,

"well i had to make sure _she _wouldnt get it..." laying down on his side next to me, he propped his head up with his elbow, "you like?" i scooted closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips,

"i _love._" he sent me a smile, right before our lips connected again,

"who? me or the room?" tracing his jaw, i said,

"oh...i dunno." i smiled at his bewildered expression and couldnt help but begin to kiss him again. "just kidding." i murmmered against his lips, "i love you."

and we were so caught up kissing, we didnt hear when someone walked up the steps and down the hall. but when the door opened, casey jerked himself off of me, and we both sat up straight; cheeks burning.

warren had his arms crossed, stephanie stood next to him, a smile promising to be let out if she were to say anything. my cheeks were _still_ burning, and so were caseys, as silence occupied the air. warren raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat,

"a bit busy?" we remained silent,

"oh, warren. leave them alone. we came to tell you that-" stephanie began until she was inturrupted by warren,

"if youre not to busy of course." she shot him a look and continued,

"dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." she announced, "we'll meet you downstairs." then dragged warren out by the crook of his arm. as soon as the door was closed, he flopped back down and groaned. climbing on top of him, i pressed kiss to his lips again and asked,

"are you ok?" i nuzzled his neck, as he answered with,

"me? im fine. what about _you?_ youre the one whos pregnant." i laughed and rested my head on his chest,

"im fine. wonderful, actually. your not going to be over-protective all the time now that im pregnant, are you?" he guilty looked away, his hands wandered my stomach in a possesive, yet protective way. i pecked his cheek and stood up. stetching my arms, he stood next to me.

"lets go eat." he rubbed his hands together in an evil way. we got downstairs 10 minutes early, so we set the table and sat at the table so that stephanie was to my left, and warren was to her left. casey was on my right, with heather on his right.

as good as the dinner was, i really wasn't that hungry. i ate a few bites, then wasn't hungry anymore. i wasn't hungry for dessert either. so i watched everyone else eat until suddenly a woman spoke up,

"samantha?" my ears perked up a bit, "why aren't you eating? youve barely ate a bite!"

"im not hungry." i said, leaning back in my chair, stephanie leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"you know, she might think its offensive that you won't eat." rolling my eyes, i whispered back,

"she also might find it offensive that we're whispering at the table. im just not hungry thats all."

"i know that, casey knows that, warren knows that, heck, _heather _knows that. but _she _probably doesn't. plus how can you not be hungry, you probably haven't eaten all day!" she exclaimed in a whisper,

"a) im pregnant, ill probably be hungry by midnight tonight, and b) i honestly dont care what she thinks or knows."

after dinner, our 'travel group' as they called it, retired to our rooms. and i was right. when i woke up in the middle of the night, i was _starving._

_should i wake up casey? oh, but he's sleeping and he looks _so _peaceful..._ i debated in my head, finally, the waking up casey part won.

"casey...casey!" i hissed, he moaned, pulling his pillow over his head,

"what sammy?" i saw him lift the pillow slightly to look at the time on his cell phone, "its 1 AM!" i lifted the pillow fully and pulled him up,

"casey im hungry!" he moaned and tried to tug free of my grip,

"well then why didnt you eat at dinner?" he moaned quietly as he pulled shorts over his boxers, and a tshirt over his head.

"i wasnt hungry then." i debated, he rubbed his eyes, then interwined our fingers and lead me quietly downstairs.

seriously, we had to tiptoe.

he helped me heat up the leftover pasta; even though i had to kiss him once and a while to keep him awake, he tried at least. he handed me the bowl and a fork and lead me back to our room.

"can i go back to sleep now?" he asked angrily once i shut the door behind us,

"yes. im _really _sorry...but i was hungry." he pressed his lips together, and nodded, flopping back on the bed to sleep. after i finished my pasta, i pulled the blankets back over us and let my fingers twirl throughout caseys hair. casey wrapped his arms around my waist,

"go to sleep, baby." i sighed into his now bare chest and my finger traced down his face to his chest, where i started to lazily draw circles. my eyelids began to droop...

and i drifted slowly off to sleep.

"get up! get up! get up!" when youre pregnant, being jumped on to be waken up, is _not _a good way. especially when youre a teenager. its not good for the person whos _jumping _on you either. because they are most likely to be tossed on the floor.

and thats what i wanted to do, but the 3 year old girl that had greeted us in the living room when we first got there, was to cute to be tossed lazily on the floor.

"go _away_, coral!" casey pulled his pillow over his head tighter,

"uncle warren said you have to get up _now!_ he said you guys can't sleep all day!" i held up my hand, all five of my fingers up,

"five more minutes!" well, this was a _very _stubborn little girl,

"_no! now! get up! or im gonna get mommy in here and she'll be mad!_" she yelled, i heard the door open once again, "mommy! they wont get up!" she whined. "and whys there a _bowl _up here?" she asked,

"sammy was hungry last night. so i heated up some pasta for her."

"casey! get up right now!" the woman who looked like a maid (i found out she was caseys aunt delaney last night) he was up faster than you could say, 'ugh!' he didnt _even _say that, and he _always _does when anyone else does. well...occasionally except me. i have my ways.

"im up! im up! god!" while she clucked her tongue and warned him about saying 'god' around here, i managed to get my eyes open. well i tried at least.

youve gotta give me points for trying...right? but it was _so _sunny out, that it took me all of caseys lecture to get them open, and was able to sit up. i rubbed my eyes, and kissed caseys cheek good morning. caseys tshirt that i was wearing went over my short-shorts so it looked like i wasnt _wearing _the shorts.

i cleaned up my midnight snack and followed casey downstairs. now casey may think it, but i am _not _graceful in the morning. either way, i managed to wash my bowl and fork and load them into the dishwasher without breaking anything.

casey was half-asleep on the couch, and stephanie and warren were trying to get him to get up and go take a shower,

"sammy!" he finally called, "you think you can get him up?" i surveyed his position and how much asleep he was and nodded,

"definatly." they stepped back to let me do my magic, "casey." i whispered in his ear, "for your information, if you dont get up immediatly, i wont let you kiss me for the whole time we're here. plus some." then i stepped back to watch.

"hes not up." warren said, i held up a finger,

"wait for it..." casey sprung into a sitting position, with his chocolate brown eyes very very open.

"im up!" he announced,

"very nice job, samantha." warren complemented, hugging me good morning. i hugged stephanie too, then dragged casey upstairs to take a shower. "we need to leave in an hour in order to make it to the beach!" he called after us. casey grunted and groaned until i finally stopped in our bathroom, kissing his ear, i whispered,

"come on case, we gotta get going. which means _you _need a shower." i pushed my lips to his once more, "now get a move on it, i have to take a shower too." he took a 20 minute shower, while i pounded on the door telling him to get out, and packed our bags for the beach.

i got to take a 15 minute shower, when i got out, he complained that it was too long and that wed be late. his arms wrapped around my body. i was only wearing a tanktop and shorts over my green-blue-turquoise-sea-green halter bikini, but he didnt care.

"howre you feeling?" he inquired, he released my body as we began to decend down the hall and stairs. shrugging, i sighed,

"ive been better." he gave me a sympethetical look as we joined warren and stephanie,

"heather!" warren yelled, "lets go!" she came down the stairs attempting to juggle her purse, sunglasses, bag and phone, everyone watched as they finally fell off the stairs; hitting her in the ankle. she yelped and grabbed her ankle in pain. As parents made last plans for re-meeting at the beach, stephanie and I stood off to the side.

casey noticed us standing alone and interwined my fingers with his and pulled me closer to him. he shifted so that he could be behind me and relaxed his chin on my head, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hand still interwined with mine. they finally said their goodbyes, and i climbed into the backseat with casey.

i slept on part of the way to the beach, and the rest of the way we looked for baby names.

"how about...gwedonlyn?" stephanie suggested, heather and i looked at her like she was a lunatic,

"_no!_" we exclaimed simeltaniously, i rubbed my hurting head. it probably hurt from reading so much,

"how about crystal?" heather asked. i stopped rubbing my head and looked at her with an approving look on my face.

"crystal acosta." i mused,

"crystal sammy acosta." casey murmmered from where he was half asleep next to me. i nodded in agreement,

"mm. i like that. crystal sammy acosta." i said, my tongue immuning itself to the name. so that became the girl's name. we stopped looking for names after that, and i watched the sixth episode of season 7 of bones on my phone.

it was super cute. as in, _really _super cute.

When we arrived at the beach, I carefully shook Casey awake and climbed out of the van. "Samantha," Stephanie asked, standing next to me she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and walked around to the trunk with me, "are you feeling alright?" I shrugged,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do we have any soda?" She gave me a look,

"Caffine isn't such a good idea Samantha. Horrible, in fact." She pulled out a Sprite and handed it to me. I accepted it and popped the cap open; taking a swig from it. All of Casey's cousins sat anxiously in their parents car parked next to our rental van. His aunts and uncles were talking to Warren and Stephanie, while Casey and I sat side by side together- fingers entwined.

I rested my head against his shoulder, and after a few seconds, Warren and Stephanie joined us and began pulling things out of the trunk. The anxious children were set free from their prison. Both me and Casey stood up and helped them carry the ice chest and lounge chairs down to the sand. The minute we dropped everything, Casey and Warren pulled their shirts off, and Heather, Stephanie and I pulled off our shorts and tanktops. Heather's bikini was a soft brown, and strapless, while Stephanie's was reddish-orange and had skinny straps.

Casey scooped me up bridal style and ran towards the sea, where he proceeded to drop me in. I squealed when the cold water hit my skin, and pushed some water towards Casey. Stephanie, Warren and Heather cautiously stepped. I grabbed Heather and Stephanie by their arms and pulled them in, while Casey grabbed Warren and pulled him farther out.

"Warren!" Came Mrs. Delaney's exclamation, he sighed, and we followed him like sad little puppies out of the sea, and straight towards the angry woman. She pointed to the lazily tossed lounge chairs, and after a slight hesitation, we began to set them up. I set mine up inbetween Stephanie and Casey, and I just knew that the rest of the day was going to rock.

Not only did the rest of that day rock, (inbetween all the soda and candy I had) but the next 2 months did, too. I was so glad Casey hadn't left me. He was sweet about even the smallest things. He made me breakfast every morning, drove me school, and was absolutly in love with the baby.

And I guess if you asked me, I was too.

**Wow. That took a **_**long **_**time to write. Literally, months. Hope you guys enjoyed, I'm gonna try my best to add some more stories by today. Not sure **_**what, **_**but something. **

**R&R please, tell me what you think, what you hate, what you love, even what your pet chamelions name is. I don't care. I just **_**love **_**hearing from you guys. It makes my heart sing. And not well either. :D**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	4. Month 3, 4 and 5

**Disclaimer: Tell me, do I **_**look **_**like WVD? No, in fact, we actually look **_**very **_**different. So why would you think I own the Sammy Keyes series?**

**Month 4 and 5**

**P**eople always watch on TV about a couple, and how they're always so perfect, until they have a fight. Then the woman will kick the man out, or he'll have to sleep on the couch, and the next morning, they kiss and make up. Before Casey knocked me up, I would normally say that that would never happened. But now, it seems like Casey's more likely to get the couch most nights then to sleep with me. Today was one of the rare days he got to sleep on the same bed as me.

Which meant basically, I was just using him as a waiter.

At 10:00 he went down to make me mac-n-cheese with salsa, at 12:30 he heated up leftover barbecue, at 2:15 he went to the store to buy me some ice cream, and at 5:45 he freezed a gogurt for me. Which means when I woke up again at 10:30, he was still asleep.

Or so I thought.

When I shifted a little to be more comfortable, he tightened his arms around me and kissed my cheek lightly, "Hey." he whispered huskily in my ear. I leaned over and kissed his lips in an open mouthed kiss. His tongue slipped over my lips, and when we pulled away, I leaned in for a few more kisses, until we were interrupted by a knock on the front door. We both knew that Anna was awake, but we pulled away anyway.

"Hey," I whispered back, his hand brushed under my shirt and caressed my protruding stomach. He dropped his head down to kiss my skin, then pulled the hem of my shirt back down and pulled the blankets off of us. He stood, stretched, then helped me up, too. We walked downstairs in search of one important thing: food.

So while we raided the kitchen, Warren and Anna came towards us from the front door with 4 people, a man, woman, and a boy and a girl; _I_ didn't know who they were, but Casey didn't seem to even notice anyone was there. They looked like the perfect family. He'd learned not to ask for some of my food during my cravings, or to ask how I could eat so much, so he was _really _hungry, and although I'd only eaten about 5 hours ago, I was, too.

"Samantha, Casey," Warren's voice came as Casey finished toasting the bread and buttered them, and I poured both of us glasses of milk. I sat at the bar stool and turned to look at him; Casey slid a plate in front of me and kissed my cheek. He climbed onto the bar stool next to me and turned to face his dad as well.

And he _finally _noticed we had company.

He wrinkled his nose up a bit, then scrunched up his mouth from side to side, then relaxed his face again when Warren gave him a stern look. A small smile played on my face, as well as Anna's, she strided over to me, and whispered in my ear, "As much as I love watching Casey, we need to get going." which made me remember. Remember that I'd promised Anna I'd go with her to her sister's baby shower so that Anna wouldn't beat her up out of annoyance.

I quickly ate my toast, downed my milk, and ran upstairs to get dressed. It _was _a somewhat formal event, and it _was _the end of August, so I had to be careful with what I chose. I finally decided on black capri leggings, white flip-flops, and a flowy shirt that hid my baby bump well. I changed, brushed my teeth, and began to curl my hair when a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Where are you going with Anna?" Casey asked, as much as I knew Casey was _trying _not to be overprotective, he was. Which is why he got the couch most nights.

"To her sister's baby shower. I have to make sure she doesn't beat anyone up." I said with a grin. When he asked if he could come, I gave him a prompt 'ask Anna,' and he was off in a flash to search for her. I managed to finish curling my hair without any more interruptions from Casey, but the minute I unplugged the iron, he was back. But this time, with a noticeable pout on his face.

"Sammy! She said no! She said no boys were allowed!" He pointed to where Anna stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, "Tell her to let me come! _Please!_" He begged. I wrapped the cord around the curling iron and returned it to it's rightful place in the cabinet, then kissed his lips for a few seconds before pulling away and saying,

"If she said no, she said no. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight, and I'll have my phone with me." But it was then that I realized that ever since I'd gotten pregnant, Casey and I had never been separated for a whole day. And while I knew logically that we'd be fine, I also knew in my heart we'd both miss each other immensely.

My stomach continued to twist and turn as we walked downstairs to tell Warren goodbye. We found him with the perfect family in the living room, Anna kissed his lips goodbye, Casey complained that he wanted to go too, and I kissed his cheek, and promised him I'd be safe and careful. They walked us to the car, where I promised to text Casey later, and after kissing his lips for quite some time, I climbed into the passenger's seat, and allowed Anna to pull out of the driveway.

We hadn't even been driving 5 minutes when I received a text from Casey. It read 3 simple words:  
><em>I love you.<em>

I smiled and texted him back the exact same thing. Besides, I _did _love him.

* * *

><p>The baby shower proved to be interesting. It made me understand exactly <em>why <em>Anna despised her sister so much: she was a spoiled brat. Apparently, when Anna's mom died, she gave all of her money to Anna's sister, (Isabella) who was already rich because of her husband. Anna didn't get any of the fortune because Anna lived with her dad, step-sister and step-mom, and preferred them to Isabella, her mom, and her step-dad. Anna's dad worked at a hardware store, and although he loved it, and Anna loved helping out there, it didn't pay as much as they would have liked. So while Isabella was a rich, spoiled brat, Anna was a loveable person who made the best spaghetti sauce ever.

Both me and Anna made it through the day without punching anyone, even if there _were _insults traded. Lots of them.

Anyway, now, Anna was pulling into the driveway, it was 10:30 PM, and I was exhausted. I pushed the front door open, and- as if on autopilot- walked towards Casey's and my bedroom.

Only to find that Casey was sleeping on the couch.

I frowned and shook him awake, "Hey!" he whispered when his eyes fluttered open, he stretched his arms over his head. When I asked him why he was sleeping on the couch, he chuckled and patted the empty space next to him, "My dad suspended us to the couch while they're here." Anna huffed, told us to wait there, then stomped up the stairs, where she proceeded to drag Warren down the stairs to the couch.

"She is pregnant, she is not going to sleep on the couch. We are." I began to protest, saying that we'd be fine, but she pointed up the stairs, and Casey snatched my hand and led me up to the guest bedroom.

At least we'd be comfortable.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when I woke up, I realized that I had an appointment. By 10:30, both me and Casey were in the car on the way to the hospital. I read off names to him, (<em>girl <em>names) and he vetoed all of them.

"Caroline?" He shook his head, "Kalli?"

"Nope."

"Molly?" I offered,

"Nah."

"Cameron?" He was silent for a few seconds before nodding his head,

"Cameron. Yeah. That works. Plus, it's gender neutral..." So the baby was named Cameron. And as we impatiently waited in the waiting room, Casey seemed to still be musing over it, once and a while, he'd murmur, 'Cameron...' so when we were finally called, and everything was set up, both me and Casey were getting impatient.

She spread the gel around, and when she got a clear image, she studied it before nodding with a smile, "Congratulations, you're having a girl!" then after me and Casey (somewhat) got over being so happy, she checked everything else, and after announcing that she was perfectly healthy, Casey and I drove back home.

"Anna! Warren!" I called through the empty house, Anna came running immediately,

"Well? Was I right?" I nodded and she squealed, because we were having a baby girl.

A baby girl by the name of Cameron.

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry, that's all I'll be able to update today. :( Check back tomorrow!**

**Also, for those who are worried, Kylie will be used in my other story, 'Who Knew?' Mmkay? So don't worry. Everyone's happy! Sorry, but Jack was gonna be used if it was a boy...but I decided to make it a girl...I _really _hope no one's _too _upset... Also, 'the perfect family' will be properly introduced to Sammy in the next Chapter...okay?  
><strong>

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	5. Month 6 and 7

**Disclaimer: You guys can tell who I own, and who WVD owns...right? It's not all that hard.**

**Month 6 and 7**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>ime flies when you're having fun, people say. Well, what about when you're _not _having fun...couldn't time continue to fly? Who's idea was it that it had to fly down to the ground and just _sit _there?

I was bored out of my mind at the dining table, where the perfect family sat on one side, and we sat at the other. Actually, the perfect family and I had been introduced. The woman's name was Caroline, the man's name was Lance, the boy's name was Trevor, and the girl was Haley.

Haley, who apparently, according to Anna, used to date Casey.

I hadn't discussed the matter with Casey yet, and every night I kept saying I would, but I'd always put it off. Now Haley kept sliding glances at Casey, Trevor was constantly flirting with me, Casey was being overprotective, Anna was about to murder Caroline, and all this time Warren and Lance talked about ferrets.

_Ferrets._

From my end of the table, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I slipped it out carefully and opened up the text from Casey:

_R u bored?_

Casey had been sentanced to the other side of the table because Haley asked him to sit with her, and -because of Warren's death glare- he was forced to say yes. Normally, I'd just follow him to the other end, but then Anna practically got on her knees and begged me to come with her. Which is why I wasn't sitting next to him.

_Ya. r u?_

Anna leaned over and casually whispered, "Don't let Warren see you with that or it won't be pretty." when she saw me texting a response to Casey.

_Ya. i h8 this. i wish i cld lst sit w/ u._

I leaned back over to her and whispered, "For the record, I'm practically a fully trained FBI agent. I think I can text my boyfriend without Warren seeing." before replying to Casey.

_i know. Jst hng in thre...mybe i can mke an xcuse abt not feeling well._

Snapping my phone shut, I leaned over and whispered, "If Warren asks where I'm going, I'm not feeling well, and I told you to tell Casey to come help me." she nodded, and I headed towards the stairs, when I heard Warren call my name,

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"She's not feeling well. And she wants Casey to go with her." Anna explained. Knowing that Anna would take care of it, I snuck up the rest of the stairs, and when I arrived at our guest room, I waited patiently on the bed for Casey to come. When he _did, _he kissed me lightly and lie next to me.

"Are you actually feeling bad? 'Cause I can go get something for you..." I shook my head and cuddled in closer,

"No. This is good." about 5 minutes later I began thinking about how Haley used to be Casey's girlfriend. I contemplated it a few minutes, then asked him. "Casey?" He turned his head to look at me, "You know...You know Haley? Anna told me that Warren said she used to be your girlfriend. Is that...Is that true?" He seemed a bit shocked, but netherless answered the question.

"Um...ya. She used to be. We only lasted a month before I broke up with her. She wasn't really my type. We had nothing in common at all...there was no chemistry, or anything, like we have." I sat in silence, letting it sink in. Then, very quietly, I asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?" he swallowed, and pulled his arms away from me.

"I-I don't know. It never came up, and...I just didn't think it was important." I huffed,

"If we're gonna do this, we need to be more truthful, okay? Promise me you won't hold anything back anymore..." He held both my hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today you guys! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, Monday is the latest, but I'll see what I can do before that, okay?<strong>

**Review please! Or else...I'll rally together a bunch of FBI agents. With guns.**

**On that happy note, bye for now!**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	6. Month 8 and 9

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**I'm Too Young!**

**Month 8 and 9**

**I **used to hate Heather Acosta. Now, I've discovered that she's not all that bad. She's especially useful when I'm mad at Casey, don't want to talk to him, and need a waitress. And, since she also hates Haley, it sorta works out. Haley had obviously learned that I was pregnant, and when she found out _Casey _was the one who knocked me up, she backed off.

I was laying in bed with Casey watching a movie, but I just couldn't seem to get comfortable. When I moved for about the umpteenth time, Casey finally sighed, paused the movie, and helped me get situated. "Casey!" I whined when I was finally comfortable, "I'm so _fat!_" he wrapped his arms around me, kissed my cheek, and replied,

"Not fat. Beautiful." then played the movie. It was about 11:30 at night, everyone else was asleep, but not me and Casey. Sleeping was probably the hardest part of the pregnancy. I could barely move, and I could never actually _sleep. _So I kept Casey up at night, and slept in the day while he walked around like a zombie. There were some times when he would actually sleep at night, while I'd just lay there. Other times, he would sleep with me during the day.

When the movie finished, it was 12:00, so Casey and I lie down to 'sleep.' But at 2:15, I started feeling funny, then I felt water trickle down my legs. My eyes widened immensly, my water had broke.

I shook Casey awake quickly, "What?" he moaned,

"Casey...my water broke!" I whispered quickly, "I'm gonna go into labor soon!"

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'm excited for the baby to come! Plus, I'm sorta running out of computer time before I'm kicked off to go study for a test. :( **

**XxSammyKeyesxX: PLEASE tell me she's gonna say yes! **_**Please! **_**We need more SK peoplez around here! I mean, you guys are **_**great, **_**but, the more the merrier, right? And OMG, it's so sweet of you to nominate me! Thank you! Also, writers block cure: sugar. :D**

**kgorange: I found some more soda! In the basement! HA HA! Also, I've already eaten a box of redvines today, and drank a dr. pepper. :D And yes, that **_**was, **_**a seriously funny psych line! Tonight's psych night for me! Saturday= take remote and watch Psych alllll night! **

**SammyCasey4ever99: LOL, I love psych **_**a lot, **_**I'm not sure if I'd say that I love them as much as psych, I love writing them and all, but I'm not WVD if you haven't noticed! :D LOLZ, but thanks! It's really sweet of you to say so!**

**la'a: I'm glad you love my stories! And it's nice you think I'm an awesome writer...I try. :D**

**So remember guys, red vines and soda cure writer's block (now you have no excuse for not updating!) or anything chocolate. Review. Watch Psych... and I'll be back soon!**


	7. Labor

**Disclaimer: Really? Okay, fine. I own Camereon and Anna. That's it. Oh, and the stupid nurse who won't let Sammy have a chocolate bar. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Too Young!<strong>

**Labor**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>very woman actress who ever existed, and had to play the part of going into labor is a horrible actress. What they portrayed was not even a close _guess _to how bad labor is. It hurts. A lot.

Of course, Casey was by my side the whole time, as were Anna, Warren, and, surprisingly, Heather. After five hours of screaming, pain, and telling myself I couldn't do it, she was born.

Camereon Keyes-Acosta was born.

And honestly, after she was born, I just wanted to sleep. Or die. Which ever would help me recover faster. But instead, I was handed Camereon. She had Casey's brown-ish red hair, and blue eyes. Blue? When I asked Anna about it, she looked down at Camereon's bright blue eyes and told me most babies were born with blue eyes, and that they'd change color over time. "It's nothing to worry about, darling." Then asked if she herself, could hold Camereon. I passed her on, and layed back. I was exhausted. Really, actresses should make it look worse and not like they're just _sitting _there.

Everyone could obviously tell I was about to fall asleep, so Anna passed Camereon back to the nurse, and everyone left except me and Casey. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me for him to sit. He sat next to me, and wrapped his arms around me so I could rest my head against his chest. I was out in seconds.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, Casey wasn't there. Camereon, however, was. She was laying in one of those push-around-bassinet-things that only nurses had, and she didn't <em>seem <em>to be asleep, just laying there, curiously, like, _where the heck _am _I? _Casey walked in with something poking out of his front pocket.

Chocolate.

He saw me eying it, and tossed it to me, "Keep it out of sight of the nurses. Man, they can be a real _pain _sometimes. So if they ask you, you haven't eaten anything since last night's dinner. Got it?" I nodded quickly and unwrapped the piece of heaven. I had to have eaten the thing in record time, 'cause when I _was _done, I was thirsty. He produced a water bottle from the nightstand next to him.

"Thanks." Then I kissed his cheek, and drank half of it, screwed the cap back on, and placed it back on the nightstand. He looked over at Camereon.

"What do you think? Is she cute enough?" He asked, I laughed and responded,

"She's perfect."

* * *

><p>Camereon and I were released that night with a lot of specific instructions. If it were up to me, the nurses should just make a pamphlet for when woman have babies. Then they can just say, 'here you go, this has feeding instructions, sleeping instructions, and everything else you need to know. Have a nice day.' and not waste an hour of the person's life talking about exactly <em>how <em>to change a diaper.

I know how to change a diaper. I'm not _that _clueless when it comes to kids.

Okay, so _some _of the stuff was pretty informative, but still, if they made _pamphlets, _then at least the person could read it over when they're freaking out over whether their baby's dead or sleeping. When I told Casey and Anna this, they both looked at me like I was a lunatic, then both of them reached up to see if I had a fever.

So Anna drove me, Casey, and Camereon home, where- luckily, 'cause I was _starving_. Hospital food is worse than raccoon food- Anna had made spaghetti. With her sauce. Not sauce out of a jar: _sauce _sauce. The great kind that only _she _can make, and no one can duplicate. While we ate, Camereon was being passed around between everyone else besides me and Casey (we'd took turns holding her _a lot _at the hospital) and by the time we finished eating, Casey and I took Camereon up to go to sleep.

Camereon has a nursery, but considering the fact that we had _no clue _what we were doing, and didn't know how much she'd wake up at night, we put her in our room, with us. In her bassinet of course. We double checked her before climbing into bed together, and for the first time in _months, _I slept perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Camereon's born! I was gonna make this <strong>_**way **_**shorter, but I figured, eh, what the heck? Why not make it longer? As for the whole 'blue eyes' thing, in case you guys didn't know, that's true. I was born with blue eyes, and now I have brown eyes. I wish I still had blue eyes though...**

**I might add another chapter, (idk about **_**today, **_**though) and then an epic-louge. Sorry guys, but I don't know if I can handle **_**another **_**sequel. Plus, I'd have no clue what to write in the sequel...So...yeah...I hope that's okay and you guys aren't **_**too **_**mad about that. :D**

**I'm SO happy that the girl from MR fics is gonna write some fics...eventually! I'm also super psyched that you're gonna update soon! ('you' meaning XxSammyKeyesxX, but as for the REST of you, you could update/post, too...) And kgorange, I'm just gonna say that...I guess Sammy..um, homeschooled? Then she wouldn't have to deal with the pressure from school, and she could obey the law! :D I guess Casey did, too, then. LOLZ, if anyone read your comment, they'd be like, 'Whaaa? So, she found soda, **_**great, **_**so what?' LOL! SammyCasey4ever99, I'm not sure **_**what **_**I'm gonna do with Heather and Sammy. I might keep them friends, neutral, or enemies. I'm not sure yet...Input on it? And trust me, I don't like anyone who interferes with cammy, I just like to add them in there so jealousy can play a role, too...:D**

**Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm exhausted. I went ice skating with my bffs from 5-10 last night, and my dad woke me up, at like, 8:00. So I'm cranky, and tired. Sucks to be anybody near me, they're most likely to get yelled at for even talking to me. :D**


	8. Epiclouge

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type up who I own and don't own. Why do you think I always make up different ways to say this? :/**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Too Young!<strong>

**The Epiclouge**

_**3 years later**_

* * *

><p><strong>We got strange looks all the time.<strong> I was now 18, and Casey was 19. I was graduating from high school, he was starting college, which was very hard for us considering we had Camereon to take care of. The three year old was placed in the morning half of kindergarten, after contemplating it for a long time, we finally decided she could go in the morning, then spend the afternoon with her grandparents, or one of my siblings. Mornings were a rush to finish homework, and get out the door, and on Saturday's and Sunday's, Casey and I attempted to catch up on homework.

A few months after I had Camereon, I went back to normal, public school. The first few weeks were interesting, but then it didn't turn out to be all that bad after a while. It was sometimes hard to spend quality time with my boyfriend and daughter due to homework, but Casey and I worked hard to achieve time.

It was a Saturday morning, and I was resting on Casey's and my bed, Camereon was playing a game with Casey downstairs, while I finished homework. I stared at the page, but I couldn't understand it. I pushed myself in class; paying attention to everything, not missing out on a single word, and I'd tried to comprehend this in class, but it failed to process throughout me.

"Casey!" I finally called down, I hated interrupting their time together, but I _needed _to pass high school, of course, and since he passed, I figured he could help. He popped his head through the door,

"Yeah?" I shoved the book at him.

"I don't get this. At all. I've tried, I swear, I've been paying attention in class, and everything else has been _fine. _But then, yesterday-" He cut me off,

"Woah...it's _okay, _Sammy, just relax a bit. I'll help you." he sat next to me, wrapped his arm around my waist, and began to read through everything. I rested my head on his chest and waited for him to finish. A small girl quietly stepped into the room, and climbed into my lap.

"Hi, Mommy." She exclaimed with a bright smile, then frowned when she saw Casey, "Mommy, Daddy didn't finish our game!" she whined. Casey didn't lift his eyes, but tousled her hair a bit,

"I need to help Mommy with something. Can you go play with Granddaddy for a little bit?" she nodded seriously.

"Otay Daddy!" Then ran off to find Warren, only to collide into him at the doorway.

"_There _you are! Why are you bothering them, huh? Let them work for a little while." He scooped up the giggling little girl, tossed me a wink, then closed the door behind them. Casey had a crease in his brow, he was apparently just as clueless at this as me.

"Well...?" I asked him, he stared at the page for a second longer before looking away,

"I seriously don't remember learning this, I'm sorry. I'll still help you though, I mean, there's gotta be _some _way to do it." so we sat there from 12:00 that afternoon, to 10:00 that night, at the point when Anna told us to go to bed, and get help from the school tomorrow.

So Casey and I changed, then I cuddled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I loved laying with him, he was comfortable, loving, and warm. And as I began to slowly drift off into a sleep, I thought about my life. I had a three year old daughter, and I was only 18, yet somehow, I was still happy.

I'm happy with this life, I love it more than everything, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Complete time! This took <strong>_**so **_**long to complete! BUT! Just because it's complete, that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. I mean, come **_**on. **_**That's ridiculous! I'm gonna write up the epiclouge to 'Undercover Love Story' today too, so look out for it!**

**Sorry, I know absolutely _nothing _about high school math (especially Junior math) I remember my brother practicing for his SAT test, and I remember saying something was an answer, and he said it was something else. We asked my dad and I was right. ;) I was pretty good at math; especially for a 6th grader. Which is why I don't remember what they do. What kind of math do you do, kgorange? You're in 10th grade...is it hard?  
><strong>

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


End file.
